The most beautiful white rose
by Serenity12
Summary: Kurama's little sister enters the Dark Tournament, and she finds love...but those moments of happiness are about to turn to tears. Will Kurama be forced to stand to the side and watch his sibling suffer from Heartache? A small flower can mean so much..
1. A Note To Readers

**Please note that this story is discontinued, poorly written, and created in 2003 when I was much younger and much less experienced in writing. I keep this fanfiction up solely for the purpose of looking back on my earliest work, and of course for memories.**

**That being said, no, this will never be continued again, and rest assured that the rest of my work is much high quality. Thank you.**


	2. Kurama has a what?

Serenity: Hey everyone!!!!! ^^ Thanks for at least giving my fic a chance. Oh, and if ya can, could you please go easy on the flames? You're free to speak your option, but just try to keep them as nice as possible, k?  
  
Anyway, as you probably all ready know if you red the summery, this fic is about Kurama's little sister, Kyora. (Thanks to "Shikonstardemon" for giving me the name. If ya have time, go check out her fic "Ask the guys". You can ask the YYH cast anything you want! And they have Inuyasha, Kinshin, and Koga there to. ^^)  
  
Oh, and just ta let ya know, Kyora is my character, so if you wish to use her in one of your own fics just ask me and I'll be more than happy to let you. ^_^  
  
Ok, enough of my useless blabbing, lets get this story roll'n! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story ideal and Kyora. *****************************************  
  
(It's the night before they leave for the Dark Tournament and everyone's at the park for a meeting)  
  
"Well, it appears Kuwabara has yet to show up." Kurama said in his usual calm voice.  
  
"Yeah, where is that idiot anyway!?" An irritated Yusuke asked.  
  
"Calm down Yusuke. I'm sure he'll be here any minute now!" Boton said cheerfully.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So, tomorrow's the big day, huh? I hope you guys are in tip-top shape for the tournament." Said Boton.  
  
"Yeah. So Kurama, how exactly will we be getting to the Dark Tournament?" Yusuke asked his teammate.  
  
"We'll be getting there by boat, along with some other contestants." Kurama replied.  
  
"Heh, those other guys don't stand a chance against me and my sprit gun." Said a cocky Yusuke as he pretended to use his sprit gun.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Yusuke. There will be a lot of strong fighters at the tournament, some unbelievably strong." Kurama said as he entered deep thought.  
  
"Hn. Kurama's right. Only the strongest fighters can go to the dark tournament, many much more stronger than you."  
  
Before Yusuke had a chance to reply, someone suddenly jumped out from behind a tree.  
  
"Aha! I knew you were up to something Kurama!" A girl said as she pointed a pale tipped finger at Kurama.  
  
"Kyora!?" Kurama said in surprise and shock.  
  
"Oh, who is this, Kurama?" Boton asked as she looked at the girl whom Kurama called Kyora.  
  
"Um, uh, everyone, this is my younger sister, Kyora." Kurama said, his face changing to shocked to confused.  
  
"What!? You have a little sister Kurama!?" Said a shocked Yusuke. Kurama was the secant to the last person on earth he would of thought had a little sister. Hiei was the last.  
  
"Yeah, he has a little sister, you got a problem with that!?" She yelled.  
  
Yusuke looked at her a little shocked as Hiei smirked slightly at the sprit detectives face.  
  
Kyora had Kurama's red hair and green eyes, her hair was put up in a high ponytail with two loose strands of hair dangling down. (Think Boton's hair style but with Kurama like bangs)  
  
She certainly resembled Kurama in looks, but as far as Yusuke could tell, definitely not in personality!  
  
"Kyora, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked his sibling.  
  
"Please Kurama, the 'I'm going to the library' story may work on our human mother, but it doesn't work on me." Kyora folded her arms and continued,  
  
"I figured you were up to something so I followed you. Although I have ta say, I was kinda hoping you were going out to meet a girl. I could have used it for blackmail and made you clean up my room."  
  
Everyone, except Hiei and Genki who had kept quite the entire time, did an anime fall.  
  
"Wait, you followed me? How came I did not since you present?" Kurama asked again.  
  
"Ah, I am afraid you have underestimated my sneakiness, Kurama." She replied with a grin.  
  
"Your sneakiness?" Boton blinked at the girl. (Why do I keep calling her 'The girl'?)  
  
"Yes, I am very very sneaky." Kyora said, saying the 'very very' faster than the rest.  
  
"Hey! You stole that line from 'Mr.Deeds!'" Yusuke accused.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but hey, I like that line." She said as she shrugged her shoulders, "So Kurama, why the heck are you going to The dark tournament anyways?"  
  
"Wait a minute, how do you know about the dark tournament? I thought most humans weren't supposed to know about that kind of stuff." Yusuke said.  
  
(Sorry about all the 'saids' but I'm not sure what else to use right now. Forgive me.)  
  
"That's because she's a fox demon like me, Yusuke."  
  
"Yup, that's right. I'm Kurama's demon sister to. I remember when Kurama went missing," Kyora said and pulled out a mini boom box from her pocket and started playing mellow violin music on it,  
  
"I searched for him day and night, every minute of the day worrying about him, going to bed at night and wondering if he was all right, whether it was hailing, raining, snowing, I kept on searching, I-"  
  
Kurama grabbed Kyora's boom box and turned it off, interrupting her dramatic story.  
  
"Hey! Kurama! You ruined my moment!" She complained.  
  
"Sorry Kyora, but it had to be done." Kurama said, putting the mini boom box away.  
  
Kyora just rolled her eyes and said, "Well, anyway, I really was worried and searched for him, and about a year later I found out where he was so I simply did what he did he transported myself into our human mothers body and was reborn as a human child."  
  
"Oh." Was all Boton said. She thought it was so sweet that Kurama's sister did all that just to be with him.  
  
"Hey Kurama, you never answered my question." Kyora pointed out.  
  
"Oh yes, well Kyora, you know those 'special' fighters who must come no matter what?" Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah." Kyora nodded.  
  
"Well, we are one of them." Kurama finished.  
  
"Oh, that sucks. I don't get why they do that, I mean, why make someone fight if they don't wanna?"  
  
"Who knows." Yusuke answered with a shrug.  
  
"Hey Kurama, did you say that there would be a lot of strong fighters at the tournament this year? Some unbelievably strong?" Kyora asked her big brother.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Ooooooooooh, I envy you Kurama. How come you always get to have all the fun huh?"  
  
"Fun?" Hiei spoke for the first time since Kyora arrived.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are gonna be fighting with some of the best of the best, while I'm missing out on everything. Life is so unfair." Kyora sighed.  
  
All of the sudden, Koenma appeared.  
  
(You know where this is going right? Right.)  
  
"Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late." Koenma said.  
  
"Kurama, what's with the talking baby?" Kyora asked, sending everyone, again except Genki and Hiei, although he did smirk a little, into an anime fall.  
  
"I'M NOT A BABY!!!!!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"Well you are sure acting like one..." Kyora mumbled.  
  
Kurama simply looked at his sister and smiled as he shook his head.  
  
"Ahem. Anyway, the reason I am late is because I got a letter from the dark tournament officials informing me that we have to have one more member fighting on our team, the only problem is, we can't find anyone on such sort notice!" Koenma said after he had calmed down from his little fit.  
  
Kyora's eyes lit up. 'Uh oh...' Kurama thought, he knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"I can do it! I can do it!" Kyora yelled happily while jumping up and down with her hand raised.  
  
"I don't know Kyora..." Kurama said uncertain. He didn't like seeing his little sister unhappy, but he also didn't like seeing her get hurt.  
  
"Who are you?" Koenma asked.  
  
"She's Kurama's sister." Hiei answered for her.  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Oh pleeeeeeeeeeeease Kurama! Let me fight in the tournament, please?" Kyora pleaded her brother as she cupped her hands together and gave him puppy eyes.  
  
She even had the NERVE to make little, pitiful, whimpering noises!  
  
"Um...uh..." Kurama tried to stand strong, but it was no use, Kurama could never say no to Kyora in the face. He tried to turn away but couldn't. He could feel himself giving in to her.  
  
Everyone watched in amusement as Kurama struggled against his sister. He was in a battle that he could not win, and everybody knew it.  
  
Kurama sighed and said in a defeated voice, "All right all right, you can fight in the tournament."  
  
"Yay!" Kyora cried and hugged her elder brother, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Your welcome." Kurama smiled down at her.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this!? I'm the only one who can pick who comes on the team!" Koenma argued.  
  
"Well, perhaps we can have a some kind of strength test for her." Boton suggested.  
  
"Good ideal Boton. She can fight against Kuwabara. If Kyora wins, she can go, but if she loses, she can't."  
  
"Yes, that's a wonderful ideal, I'm glad I thought of it!" Koenma said proudly. Everyone sweat dropped in response.  
  
"Wait a minute, Kurama, you know Kuwabara won't fight a girl." Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"And why not!?" Kyora yelled angrily.  
  
"Calm down Kyora. Hmmmmm...now lets see..." Kurama said as he thought of way they could get Kuwabara to fight Kyora. Kurama's gaze fell upon the masked fighter and an ideal clicked in his head.  
  
"I think I have found a solution to out little problem."  
  
***************************************  
  
Serenity: I'm gonna stop it right here. Got a small writer's block in my way. Anyway, sorry if Kurama may have seemed a little OOC, but come on, he's a big brother now. And I tried to get everyone's personality right. Hope I did. I haven't seen an episode of YYH in awhile now, I keep missing it. .  
  
Serenity: Anyhow, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! Until next time, C ya! ^.~  
-  
Serenity. 


	3. Fighting and pancakes

Serenity: Hey guys! Thank you soooooooooooooooo much for all the kind reviews! I was sure I'd get flamed. You guys have made me so happy! *Starts to cry out of joy* Here's the answers to your reviews:  
  
Hieigirl: I'm continuing right now! ^_^ Sorry about the cliff, but they're just sooooooo much fun! *Giggles* And besides, more people review when you do cliffs! ^_~  
  
To Trueyamigirlfriend: Thankies! I'm glad you like my story! It makes me happy knowing people are actually reading this. And proud to! ^_^  
  
To Sailor Bree: Thanks again! Man, I'm gonna just explode out of happiness here! ^___^  
  
To AquaRika: Uh...heh heh, well, I'm updating now, so you can just put the dangerous weapons away...heh heh. Thanks, I'd love to have some help here and there! That's very kind of you to offer.  
  
To Crystal soul: Thanks for being my very first reviewer! Sorry I stopped it kinda short, but I had writers block and I was in kinda a hurry to get it out.  
  
Serenity: Now lets start the fic now, shall we? Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^  
  
*********************************  
  
"It that ok Kyora? It's not to tight or anything, is it?" Kurama asked as he wrapped he's sister head up.  
  
Kurama had gotten the ideal to have Kyora wear a mask like the masked fighter while fighting Kuwabara, and they would simply tell him that she's a guy, then if she won they'd then tell him the truth.  
  
Although secretly, he had another reason for suggesting it to, the mask would give Kyora a little protection during the fight.  
  
Ok, so Kurama was a tiny bit over protected of Kyora, but hey, he couldn't help it. It was just his brotherly instincts that made him act that way.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. Kinda hard ta breathe though. How do you put up with this?" Kyora asked the masked fighter, who in turn said nothing. "Ok, fine. Don't talk to me. I didn't want you to anyway!"  
  
Kurama chuckled at his sister. "Don't be offended Kyora, some people just don't like to talk much, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
"Hey you guys, Kuwabaras coming. Get ready." Yusuke, who had been keeping watch for the orange headed teen, said.  
  
"All right."  
  
Everyone went to their places and waited for him.  
  
"Hi everybody, sorry I'm late. Big sis had me doing dishes. Sisters are such pains." Kuwabara said. (Uh, does anyone know what Kuwabara's sisters name is? ^^;)  
  
Kyora twitched, resisting the urge to yell a comeback. Kurama noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and he shook his head as if to say no.  
  
"Huh?" Kuwabra said when he noticed Kyora, "Ahh! Another masked fighter!? Isn't one creepy guy enough!?"  
  
"Kuwabara, calm down. He's not part of the team yet. You and him are to fight and if he wins, he's on the team, if you win, he's not." Kurama said calmly, reminding himself to say 'he' instead of 'she'.  
  
"Oh, well, I can see why you picked me to fight him." Kuwabara said as he flexed his arm.  
  
Kurama smiled a little and a small sweat drop formed on his head. He had actually picked Kuwabara because he was probably the weakest out of the rest. Therefor, would cause less harm to Kyora. (Sorry Kuwabara fans!)  
  
"Well, come on new guy, let's fight." Kuwabara said, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Kyora nodded and she to got into a fighting stance.  
  
"All right then, I'll be the referee!" Botan said happily, "Ready, and, fight!"  
  
Kyora punched Kuwabara in the stomach with god like speed, followed with a sidekick.  
  
Kuwabara got up from the ground and got his spirit sword out. He charged at Kyora and brought his sword down. She'd dogged it but wasn't quick enough and it hit her right shoulder.  
  
Kyora ignored her wound and elbowed Kuwabara in the back, then followed with another sidekick.  
  
The others watched as the two fought. Kurama was at the moment using all most all of his self-control to stop himself from going out there and stopping Kuwabara from further hurting his sibling.  
  
Kyora always tried to be fair when fighting, she waited till Kuwabara got back up and steadied himself before attacking again. She punched him in the face this time and he punched her back.  
  
She kicked him in the stomach and this time it sent him flying into a tree. (Ow, that had ta hurt.)  
  
Kuwabara laid there on the ground in a daze. (You know, with the swirly thingys in his eyes?)  
  
"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Boton counted, "Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! And Kyora's the winner!"  
  
Kyora took off her mask and jumped in the air with glee as she called out, "YEEEEEEES!!!!!"  
  
"Good job Kyora! You did extremely well." Kurama congratulated her with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you got some skill! Great job!" Yusuke high fived her.  
  
"Positively wonderful!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ah! Wait a minute!" Kuwabara said when he'd recovered from Kyora's attack, "You mean all this time I was fighting a girl!? And I hit her!?"  
  
"Yeah, and uh, can you come here for a sec?" Kyora said, a spark of sneakiness in her eyes.  
  
Kuwabara nodded and came over to her. "What is-"  
  
Poor, poor Kuwabara. He never should have came over in the first place. Kyora didn't even let him finish his sentence. She punched him in the face.  
  
"And that," She said proudly, "Is for girl fighters everywhere."  
  
"Wow Kurama! Your sister sure is deferent from you. Hey, maybe you should take some lessons from her!" Yusuke joked.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Kurama faked a laugh.  
  
"Yeah! School starts next Monday, my little pupil." Kyora joked as well.  
  
"You guys are reeeeeeeeealy funny, you know that?" Kurama said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, we know." Kyora said with a grin.  
  
Koenma coughed to get everyone's attention. "Well then, nice job Kyora and welcome to the team. I have to go now, good bye." Koenma then disappeared. Everyone else, not including Hiei or Ginkei, sweat dropped.  
  
"Well how do ya like that!" Yusuke huffed, "The guy comes late and leaves early!"  
  
"Yeah, what gives!" Kuwabara said, keeping his distance from Kyora.  
  
"Well, it is getting late. All of you guys should go home and get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow!" Boton said.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Kyora looked at Kurama and said right out of the blue, "Kurama, I'm hungry."  
  
Everyone, except Hiei and Genkei who merely sweat dropped, fell over anime style.  
  
"Well, um...what would you like, Kyora?" Kurama said while sweat dropping.  
  
"PANCAKES!!!!!!!" Kyora said with a big smile.  
  
"No pancakes." Kurama said sternly.  
  
"Whyyyyyy?" She wined.  
  
"Because then you'll get on sugar high, and you are way to dangerous when you're on sugar high." Kurama said.  
  
"That's not true Kurama!" She defended herself.  
  
"Oh? Then tell me, who was it who tied me up, gagged me, locked me in the closet, tore up my room, and stole all my money to buy comic books when they were on sugar high?"  
  
"Uh...mom?"  
  
Kurama fell over and everyone else just laughed.  
  
"Noooooo, mother is the one who found me and untied and ungaged me. Besides, she does not read comic books. Now who do I know that dose?"  
  
"One of your friends?"  
  
"No, I'll give you a hint, they have red hair and green eyes, she's a female, and, sadly, she's related to me."  
  
"Our cousin?"  
  
"We don't have a cousin."  
  
"How do you know? Maybe we do have a cousin that's in Scotland and was twice removed!"  
  
By this time Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Boton were on the ground rolling around laughing.  
  
Kurama sweat dropped and said, "Kyora, we do not have a cousin in Scotland that was twice removed."  
  
"Then who did all that stuff to you then, huh?"  
  
Kurama finally lost his cool. "YOU DID!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well ya don't have ta yell." Kyora said, getting on Kurama's last nerve.  
  
"Just...pick...something...else...to...eat." Kurama said through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to strangle his sister.  
  
"Nah, I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
Kuramas face turned to the color of his hair as he shouted, "WHAT!?"  
  
Boton, seeing that Kurama was about to kill Kyora, and Yusuke and the others weren't going to do a thing about it, tried to calm Kurama down.  
  
"Now now Kurama, don't get all upset. I mean, Kyora probably didn't mean to make you so mad, did you Kyora?" Boton said with a friendly slap on the shoulder.  
  
Kyora was about to reply when she suddenly grabbed her shoulder in pain.  
  
Kuramas face turned to angry to worried in a split secant.  
  
"What's wrong Kyora?" Kurama asked, his voice full of concern as he walked over to his sister.  
  
"My shoulder...ah, god it hurts!" She said as she tightened her grip on her shoulder.  
  
"Let me see." Kurama removed her now slightly bloody hand and inspected her injury. It wasn't that bad, but the gash was pretty deep.  
  
"Hmm...well, it's not to bad, but we should probably treat it fast before it gets infected." Kurama said.  
  
"She must have gotten it when Kuwabara hit her with his sprit sword." Boton presumed.  
  
"Don't remind me!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yeah, but did you just now notice it?" Yusuke asked Kyora.  
  
"No, I noticed it before, but then it was just a little sting, now it feels like someone just stuck a million needle's in it." She answered.  
  
"Well, come on, let's go home and clean this up all right?" Kurama said gently.  
  
Kyora nodded and said, "Bye guys, see ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Goodbye!" Boton waved.  
  
"Yeah see ya." Yusuke said as he walked away to Genkei's place since she wanted to train him a little more before the tournament tomorrow.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Hn."  
  
(The masked fighter had already left)  
  
Kurama nodded his goodbye and he and Kyora walked home.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kurama lay in his bed with his eyes closed. He was about to fall asleep when...  
  
"Kurama!" Kyora called happily and slammed opened the door.  
  
"Yes, Kyora?" Kurama asked with his eyes still closed.  
  
Kyora hopped onto Kurama's bed, forcing Kurama to open his eyes, and said, "I just wanted to thank ya again for helping me get on the team. I'm so excited!"  
  
Kurama sat up in bed and said, "Once again, you're welcome. How is you shoulder doing?"  
  
Kyora smiled her cute smile and said, "Better now. So, do ya think mom bought our story that I fell and that's how I got this?"  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Perhaps."  
  
Kurama and Kyora ended up watching some T.V, then Kyora fell asleep. Kurama turned off the T.V, picked Kyora up, and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her in then stared at her sleeping form.  
  
'So innocent and calm when she's asleep...' Thought Kurama, then smiled when he added, 'So wild and crazy when awake.'  
  
Even though Kurama did sometimes get made at Kyora and find her annoying, he would always love her with all his heart.  
  
Kurama and Kyora had a very strong bond. Even in the past, when they were both cold-hearted demons, even then they would have given the world for each other.  
  
And Kurama was glad that Kyora had found a way back into his life. All those years ago, when he'd began his human life, he thought he had lost Kyora forever. But he was wrong. She'd found him, and she once again took her place in his life and in his heart.  
  
Kurama smiled down at his sister and whispered, "Goodnight Kyora..." then walked back to his room, and went to sleep.  
  
***************************************  
  
Serenity: A little brotherly and sisterly fluff for ya. So, what do ya think? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think! ^^ And I'm proud to say, that I made this chapter longer than the first one.  
  
Yusuke: *Sweat drops* Yeah, by one page!  
  
Serenity: Shut up! I'll let you know that these pages are very long!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah right...  
  
Serenity: Well now it's by two pages so HA!  
  
Yusuke: Whatever, who cares!?  
  
Serenity: I do and the reviewers do to!...I think...I hope? Anyway, I really hope you liked the chapter, I worked hard on it, but considering that I have writers block right now, it's probably not to good...  
  
Well, I'm gonna shut up now and let you guys get back to your lives. Please review!  
  
Bye bye!  
-  
Serenity. 


	4. Boys, you better run!

Serenity: Ello peoples! Once again, thank you so so so so so so much for all of the nice reviews! ^^ You guys have no ideal how happy you make me! Here's your answers' to your reviews:  
  
To Sailor Bree: Hehe. Thank you! ^.^ I was trying to make it funny, I'll try to put in some more fights in the future. ^_~  
  
To Rose Kurama: *Laughs* Yeah, I hear ya. I'm too lazy to log in most of the time to, I hardly ever unless I have ta. Anyhow, thank you. I'm glad you like my story! ^^ I'll try to update as quickly as possible, ok?  
  
To makai jaganshi: Thanks! I'm glad you think I'm funny! I try! ^^ And thanks for the name. Uh...well, I'll try to update as fast as I can, k? Uh, heh heh, if I don't update fast, you won't hurt me, will you?  
  
To Kuronue: Hehe. Don't worry, I'm gonna try and go though with this all the way! ^_~ Yeah, I can't wait ether. I wanna just skip ahead to the part where she meets the guy, but I can't. It'd get everyone to confused. Anyway, thanks!  
  
To free2rhyme: Thank you! I don't think anyone has said that they loved my fic before! ^^ And thanks again for the name.  
  
To AquaRika: Well, you seem excited. ^^ Thanks! I try to put a little of everything in my fics. Ok, I'll e-mail ya if I need help. Thanks! ^_^  
  
To trueyamigirlfriend: *giggles* Thanks! Loved your review! Made my day! ^^ I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the name and thanks for saying you loved my story! ^_^  
  
To Crystal Soul: Thanks for the name! Glad you liked it! I'll try to update as quick as I can, but with school back and everything, it may take awhile. But I'll try! ^^  
  
Serenity: Ok now, I'm gonna save you the torture of listening to me blabbing and just give ya what you want, the third chapter! Enjoy! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot about this thing...oh well. Anyway, do you really think I own YYH? If I did, wouldn't Kyora be real? Come people, use your brains! I don't, ok!?  
  
*************************************  
  
"Oh Kuraaaamaaaaa..."  
  
Kurama heard a voice say. He opened his eyes groggily and saw his sisters smiling face looking down at him. He looked at the clock on his night-stand turned over as he groaned, "Kyora it's 3:00 in the morning, go back to sleep..."  
  
"But Kurama! The dark tournament's ta day! Don't tell me you forgot!" Kyora said, turning Kurama back over so that he was now facing her.  
  
"How could I? With you reminding me every ten secants, and talking about it none stop, it'd be impossible to forget. Besides, the only reason you even know about the dark tournament is because of me." Kurama said, wishing he had never told Kyora about the dark tournament to begin with.  
  
"Yeah, well, we should start getting ready, I don't wanna miss one secant of it!" Kyora said excitedly.  
  
"Kyora, we leave at 2:00, we have 11 hours to get ready. Now go away and let me sleep..." Kurama said and tried once more to go back to sleep.  
  
"Kurama, I won't leave you alone until you get up!" Kyora said, stamping her foot on the ground.  
  
"All right Kyora, you leave me with no choice." Kurama said as he got out of bed.  
  
Kurama pulled at the sleeves on Kyora's sweater, crossed them, and started tying them behind her back.  
  
"Hey! Mom!" Kyora called for help.  
  
"Mother is not here to save you this time." Kurama said as he finished tieing.  
  
He then pushed her out of his room and closed the door, then went crawled back into his bed.  
  
***************************************  
  
Kyora landed on the floor with a thump. Unable to use her arms, she growled in frustration and tried to get on her knees.  
  
It took her a few tries but she finally got it.  
  
"I'll show that Kurama!" Kyora said and started throwing her body against Kurama's door.  
  
**********************************  
  
'Ahhhhhh, peace at last.' Kurama thought as he lay in his bed.  
  
*Thump*  
  
'What was that?' Kurama looked around for the source of the noise then shrugged it off and lay back down.  
  
*Thump*  
  
Kurama sat up in bed and once again looked for the source of the noise, once he figured out where it was coming from, he groaned and fell back on his bed.  
  
"Oh, I might as well give up! I'm never going to have any peace as long as Kyora's around!" Kurama sighed.  
  
**************************************  
  
Kyora landed on the ground after throwing her body against the door again, she got on her knees and was about to do it again when Kurama opened the door, giving her a deadly glare.  
  
Kyora, in return, glared back. They kept on glaring at each other until they heard a door open. Kurama looked up from his sister and Kyora turned her head to see who it was. It was their mother.  
  
She looked exhausted, her eyes weren't even fully open.  
  
"What's going on out here?" You could tell from the sound of her voice that half of her didn't even wanna know.  
  
"Mommy mommy, look what Shuuichi did to me!" Kyora said as she gestured toward her tied up arms. (Did I spell Shuuichi right?)  
  
"Mother she desevred it, she has been pestering me all week!" Kurama defended himself.  
  
"Untie your sister Shuuichi and then both of you go back to bed. It's to early for this." She said while rubbing temples.  
  
"Fine." Kurama sighed and untied Kyora, giving her a little hit on the head before heading back into his room.  
  
"Ow! Mommy, Suuichi hit me! Can I hit him back?"  
  
Kyora's mother gave her a look and said while waving her hand as she walked back to her room, "Go go, go to sleep."  
  
Kyora pouted but did as she was told.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"I hate boats..." Kyora wined as she sat curled up in a ball beside her brother on the ship.  
  
"If you knew you'd get sea sick then why did you came?" Hiei asked in a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
"I didn't know I'd get sea sick." She wined again.  
  
"Hn. Pathetic fool."  
  
Kyora glared up at Hiei, her face a little green, and yelled, "Shut up Hiei or I'll throw up on you next!"  
  
"Do it and you die little girl." Hiei said as he glared back down at her.  
  
Kyora jumped up and yelled at Hiei, "Don't call me a little girl you-" Kyora suddenly stopped and ran to the edge of the ship while covering her mouth.  
  
Kurama rubbed his sisters' back and held back her hair as he tried miserably to ignore the fact that some of her barf was landing on his shoes.  
  
'I wonder if she's doing that on porpoises to get revenge for this morning. Curious.' Kurama thought as he eyed Kyora.  
  
"Disgusting." Hiei said in a disapproving tone.  
  
"Now Hiei, don't tease Kyora. Getting sea sick is bad enough, she has no need for you comments." Kurama said sternly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kyora sat down and took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself.  
  
"Aw man! This sucks, I thought there'd be girls here!" Kuwabara said as he walked up to the gang.  
  
"We're not on vacation, Kuwabara. We are on our way to a tournament." Kurama reminded the orange hared teen.  
  
"Yeah I know, but still...hey, what's Yusuke doing still asleep?"  
  
"We're not sure, he was this way when we found him." Kurama answered.  
  
"Well he can't just keep sleeping! Come on Urameshi, wake up!" Kuwabara yelled as he shook Yusuke.  
  
"Kuwabara stop. Let Yusuke sleep, whatever he went threw with Genkei must have drain him. He needs the rest." Kurama said.  
  
"Aw, he doesn't need rest! He needs ta get his lazy but up!" Kyora said, now that her stomach had settled down.  
  
"But he won't wake up." Kuwabara said when he'd stopped shaking Yusuke.  
  
"I bet I can get em up!" Kyora said and went over to the sleeping Yusuke, "Hey Yusuke! Wake up! Come on Yusuke, wakie wakie eggs and bakie!"  
  
"...wakie wakie eggs and bakie? Kurama, are you sure that this fool is your sister?" Hiei asked the fox spirit.  
  
Kurama sweat dropped at his sibling and replied, "Yes, I'm pretty sure. Hard to believe isn't it?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"He still didn't wake up..." Kuwabara pointed out.  
  
Kyora, who had become frustrated with Yusuke for not getting up, turned to Kuwabara with an angry glare, "I can see that you baka!"  
  
(Again, sorry to Kuwabara fans out there, just ta let ya know, I don't hate the guy. I'm only trying to write a story here)  
  
"Kyora, don't take your anger out on Kuwabara, ok?" Kurama sighed. He was tired of being a referee.  
  
"Oh, fine!" Kyora said as she sat down and pouted.  
  
After a surprise 'battle' on the ship, they got off the boat and rested for a minute.  
  
"Wow! Look at this place! It's so big! And just think, we're gonna be fighting the best fighters around!" Kyora said, her eyes sparkling.  
  
(She got over the seasickness about right after she stepped off the boat)  
  
Kurama smiled at his sister. She was always like this whenever she knew she was going to fight someone strong. In was so strange, instead of being scared when someone she's going to fight is stronger than her, she just gets more excited.  
  
"Kurama." Kyora turned to her brother, "I'm hungry."  
  
Kurama sweat dropped at his sister.  
  
"Hn. How could you be hungry? You only ate twice your weight in food before we left." (Hiei had been there waiting for them to hurry up and get going)  
  
"But I lost all of it on the ride here! Now it feels like I haven't eaten all day!" Kyora said, waving her arms around.  
  
"Well, there should be food at the hotel we'll be staying at, so lets go and you can get something to eat there." Kurama said.  
  
"Otay!" Kyora said cheerfully.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Whoa! This is where we're staying? Fancy!" Kuwabara said when they arrived at the hotel, "I've never seen this much rich stuff in, well, never!"  
  
"Well, we're certainly noticeable." Kurama noted as they made their way inside.  
  
And he was right. With their dirty clothes and Kurama carrying their sleeping leader on his back, they were quite a sight.  
  
"I can make us even more noticeable." Kyora said.  
  
"How?" Kuwabara asked as Kurama raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Like this," She said and the started shouting out loud, "Yo homies! Wazz up? The uramasy team is in da house yo!"  
  
Kyora simply laughed at the strange looks they got from people.  
  
"See! I told you I could make us more noticeable!" Kyora laughed to the others.  
  
Kurama chuckled and said, "That you did Kyora. That you did."  
  
Kuwabara was laughing as well.  
  
"Idiots." Hiei said and walked ahead of the group.  
  
"Mean person." Kyora mumbled.  
  
********************************  
  
"I call this room!" Kyora called from one of the bedrooms.  
  
"But I wanted that one!" Kuwabara complained.  
  
"Well, sucks to be you then. I already called it so it's mine, right Kurama?"  
  
"No comment." Kurama said calmly as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"What!? No comment!? What do ya mean 'no comment'!? You're supposed to take my side like a good big brother!" Kyora yelled.  
  
"And you are supposed to leave me out of your 'fights' like a good little sister." Kurama responded.  
  
"Oooooh, pineapple!" Kyora yelled and sat down angrily across from Kurama.  
  
"Pineapple?" Hiei asked, almost not even wanting to know why she said that.  
  
"Yes, Kyora yells out names of food or made up words when she gets mad." Kurama said as if it was normal.  
  
"...Man, your sister is weird Kurama!" Kuwabara should have kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Care to repeat that!?" Kyora yelled as she picked Kuwabara up by the collar.  
  
"Kyora, put Kuwabara-" Kurama began but was cut off by a knock at the door.  
  
A maid with a tray of tea came in and placed it on the table.  
  
"Complements of the hotel." She said before thanking her leave. Kurama thanked her and took a cup.  
  
"I wouldn't drink that if I were you Kurama." Kuwabara said as he sat down in a chair, "They probably poisoned it. You can never be to careful around rich people."  
  
(Kyora had let go of Kuwabara when the maid came in and she's now sitting across from Kurama again)  
  
"Hn. Foolish human." Hiei sneered and took a cup anyway.  
  
"Kuwabara, these people get paid good money so others can watch us fight, now tell me, why would they poison us before we even have one match?" Kurama said, trying to calm Kuwabara down.  
  
"Well, I don't know, but I'm still not drinking that. I'll stick to good old safe canned soda." Kuwabara took some coke out of his backpack.  
  
"Can we say 'paranoid much'?" Kyora said as she took a cup as well and took a sip.  
  
Kyora suddenly scrunched her face up in distaste and she spit it out (Right in Kurama's face to) and said, "Yuck!"  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and tried counting to 10 so he wouldn't go and kill Kyora.  
  
"See! I told you! It was poisoned!" Kuwabara said, pointing to the cup in Kyora's hands.  
  
"Ewwww, tea! I thought this was coffee!" Kyora said as she put the cup of tea back on the table.  
  
"It was not poisoned Kuwabara. Kyora just doesn't like tea." Kurama said, almost having to shout to be heard over Kuwabara yelling "Call 9-1-1! Call 9-1-1!".  
  
"Oh." Kuwabara said and sat back down, a little embarrassed with himself.  
  
"All well, hot coco is better anyway." Kyora said and took a hot coco machine out of her backpack.  
  
"Uh...Kurama, how'd Kyora pull that thing out of her backpack?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Kuwabara, there are something's that I would rather just not know about my sister." Kurama said before taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Oh."  
  
A 'ding' sound could be heard and Kyora took out a mug with snowy mountains and stuff on it with hot coco inside. Then she took a bag of mini marshmallows and started dumping the WHOLE bag into the mug.  
  
Everyone gave a small sweat drop as Kyora simply drank her hot coco full of marshmallows.  
  
"She's drinking marshmallows..." Hiei said as he sweat dropped at the girl.  
  
"I am not drinking marshmallows!" Kyora defended herself. Another 'ding' was heard and she took out another mug with melted marshmallows in it.  
  
"Now I'm drinking marshmallows!" Kyora said happily.  
  
Kurama smiled at his sister while sweat dropping before noticing something strange.  
  
"Hm, why are there two cups on the table?" He asked.  
  
"I told you, I'm not having mine." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Me ether." Kyora added.  
  
"Yes, but there should be three. One for Kuwabara, one for Kyora, and one for Yusuke. So where's the third one?"  
  
Everyone looked at the table before they heard a voice say, "I was wondering when you guys would figure out I'm here."  
  
Out of the shadows appeared a little boy, around the age of 10 or so.  
  
Kyora blinked at the boy and asked, "Hey guys, how'd a kid get in here?"  
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked the boy.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He answered.  
  
Kyora walked up to the boy and said, "Hey, you never answered my question. How'd you get in here?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" The boy said and crossed his arms.  
  
"Cause you just should." Kyora said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"Whatever." The boy said and started to walk away when there was a knock at the door.  
  
The door opened and there stood some men with a very pale guy with blond hair in the middle.  
  
"Zeru!" The boy cried happily and ran over to the pale man.  
  
"Come Rinku, we don't have time to play games." The man called Zeru said.  
  
"And might I ask who you are?" Kurama asked, unnoticeably stepping in front of Kyora in case they meant to try and bring harm to them.  
  
"Of course, I'm Zeru. Leader of Team Rokoyukai. I believe we are going to be fighting in the first round, I'm looking forward to it." Zeru said.  
  
Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Kyora walked up to Zeru and said right to his face, "Why are you so pale? You look like a vampire! There is such a thing as sun ya know!"  
  
"Kyora!' Kurama yelled, slightly embarrassed with his sister's forwardness.  
  
"What?" Kyora turned to Kurama with a face that asked 'What'd I do?'.  
  
Kurama sighed at her and shook his head.  
  
"Oh, never mind." He said, it was no use trying to get threw to her, even if he did, she'd forget about it in an hour or so.  
  
"Heh, well yes, I suppose I am a bit pale, but I don't really like the sun." Zeru said, "Well, we'd better get going, now come Rinku. We have some training to do."  
  
And with that they walked away, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Hmmm...he looks kinda like that guy who hit me..." Kyora though out loud.  
  
"What!?" Kurama shouted in surprise, "Someone hit you!? All right, who was it Kyora!"  
  
"Kurama calm down, it was 6 years ago, like when I was eight or something. It happens to all girls sooner or later."  
  
"What do you mean it happens to all girls?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Ok, look, you see this," Kyora said pointing to a scab on her elbow, "Taka Yumi gave me this when he pushed me into a tree when I was 5."  
  
"And this one," She said now pointing to a bruse on her knee, "Is from Juma Soy when he hit me with a baseball bat."  
  
"Well why didn't you tell me!?" Kurama cried.  
  
"Because I knew you'd get mad and go after them!" Kyora laughed.  
  
"Well of course I'd go after them! What kind of sick-o goes around pushing people into trees and hitting them with bats!" Kurama yelled.  
  
Kyora simply ran into her room while laughing at Kurama's little out burst.  
  
"You're a sick-o too." Kurama said and almost sat on the couch before standing back up again and shouting, "Hey are those boys still around!"  
  
Everyone, including Hiei, just snickered at Kurama. They had NEVER seen him act this way before!  
  
'Perhaps Kyora should come along more often, this is very entertaining.' Hiei thought with a smirk.  
  
*********************************  
  
Serenity: Me gonna stop it here. I'm out of ideals at the moment. So, what did ya guys think of the third chapter? I am sooooooo sorry that it took so long to get out! But with a new school and everything I've been Kinda busy getting adjusted.  
  
Serenity: Not to mention that I just recently got my heart broken by a boy I'd fallen in love with, but not to worry! I will not let some 2 timing jerk get in the way of doing what I love, and that's writing! ^_^  
  
Serenity: Well, anywho, I really hope you like the chapter and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can! But I'll give ya a hint on how to make it faster: Ya gotta review! ^^ Cause whenever I get nice reviews I'm inspired to write! So send em in!  
  
Well, I gotta go now, Bye bye! Please review! ^_~  
  
-  
Serenity. 


	5. Beware the evil yo yo's and Kyora!

Serenity: Hi ya peoples! ^^ I'm soooooo sorry that this took so long to get out, but I just didn't know where to go from where I left off. This chapter may not even be that good and if it isn't, then I apologize.  
  
Oh wow, I have 24 reviews! Cool! I'm so happy! You guys really like my story! ^^ *Starts to cry out of joy*  
  
You guys are so great! You know what? I'm dedicating this chapter to all my wonderful reviewers! This ones for you guys! ^_~ (Gee, hope after I said that this is any good. ^^;)  
  
Serenity: Anyway, thanks for your reviews. ^^ Here are your replies:  
  
To katinstyle2: Thanks for reviewing Kat! ^^ I'm glad you like it! I'm gonna check out your new fic as soon as I get a chance, I'm just a little busy though juggling 2 stories at once. I can see why you wanted to finish your other fic first now...Ah ah ah *Shakes finger* Kyora's demon form will be reveled in later chapters but until then your just gonna have to wait like everyone else Kat! ^^  
  
To Lovely Lei: I make you laugh? Yay! I make people laugh! ^^ Kyora's gonna fight in probably the next chapter, k? Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ (Do you know that you reviewed twice?)  
  
To Inu-chan: Lol. (Laughs out loud) Thanks! A lot of people really liked that line. ^^ Thank you for reviewing! Yo, I'm out! Later homies! ^_^  
  
To RoseKurama1: Thankies! ^^ I'm glad you like my story, however, I'm ashamed to say that I did not fill out your request and update fast enough, I'm sorry!  
  
To Yukina901: Hehe, thank you! ^^ Have Kyora fight Rinku? Sorry, I already have something planed for Kyora's first fight, but I'll throw in a mini fight between Kyora and Rinku just for you, K? ^_~  
  
To Gohan's Kyootie: Thanks! I try! ^.~ (Hey, you changed your name! You had me confused for a minute there, but then I got. It's cute. ^^)  
  
To Siora: Thank you! I like Kyora too! ^^ She's one of those kind of people that are just fun to be around with. Ya never know what she's gonna do! =D I never thought about her pushing Hiei in to the water. Hmmm....*a light bulb appears above her head* Hey, I think you just gave me a good ideal for a future chap...thanks! ^_^  
  
To tureyamigirlfriend: Thank you so much! ^_^  
  
Just ta let ya guys know, I'm doing this chapter of the first match by memory, so please excuse me if I mess anything up.  
  
Serenity: Well, ok, you're not here to listen to me talk all day long, so lets get this story roll'n! Hope you like it! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't wanna put this thing up here, it's stupid! *Lawyers glare at her* Ok, ok, fine! But this is the last time! I do not own anything except Kyora and the story, that's all. And if you think I own anything more, than you are sadly, sadly mistaken. *To Lawyers* There, happy now!?  
  
***************************************************  
  
"All right! Our first match! This is soooo cool!" Kyora shouted excitedly as they walked to the stadium for their match.  
  
"This is a waste of time and energy." Hiei stated simply.  
  
"Hey, Hiei, could you at least _try_ and not ruin all my fun? You can be a real downer sometimes, ya know that? You need ta lighten up a bit, just take a minute to relax and smell the roses!" Kyora said cheerfully.  
  
"She's right, you are a bit uptight." Kuwabara commented while carrying Yusuke.  
  
"Who asked you baka?" Hiei snarled.  
  
"Who you call'n a baka, shorty!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"You, who else?"  
  
Kurama opened his mouth to calmly stop their fighting when Kyora jumped ahead of him and said, "Hey you guys, shut up we're here!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
They entered the stadium and from the opposite side of the ring could see the other team. The little boy named Rinku came over to them with a grin.  
  
"Heh, so you showed up after all, huh? You're just wasting your time you know, there's no way you'll win." He said to them in a cocky tone.  
  
"Excuse me? Ya got it all wrong little guy, we're the ones who will win, not you." Kyora shot back with equal cockiness.  
  
"Yeah right. You guys don't even stand a chance at beating us!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"OH YEAH!?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Why you little!" Kyora yelled then she and Rinku both started to fight.  
  
They rolled into a mud puddle as they fought but kept at it, getting mud on them from head to toe in the process.  
  
"Kyora!" "Rinku!" Kurama and Zeru yelled at the same time.  
  
Kyora and Rinku stopped fighting and looked at them with muddy faces.  
  
Zeru glared disapprovingly at Rinku as Kurama just sighed at his sister's behavior.  
  
"Kyora." Kurama said to his sibling like a parent would say to their child when they're in trouble.  
  
"Rinku." Zeru almost growled. Rinku should have known better than to embarrass him like this.  
  
"They started it!" Kyora and Rinku said in a union as they pointed at the other accusingly.  
  
"Come here Rinku." Zeru said icily.  
  
Rinku shot a glare at Kyora before scampering to his feet and returning to Zeru's side who was now walking back to the other side of the ring.  
  
Kyora stood up from the mud puddle and tried to fix her self up as much as she could before walking slowly toward Kurama, her eyes never leaving the ground.  
  
She stopped in front of Kurama, head hung low and eyes still on the ground, with her hands behind her back she moved the dirt around with her foot. Then she looked up with her eyes, but kept her head low as she looked at him as if just waiting to be yelled at.  
  
Kurama looked at Kyora's muddy figure and couldn't help but feel slightly amused.  
  
He never really could stay mad at Kyora, of course, it was hard for anyone to stay mad at her. He didn't know what is was, but something about her just had to make you smile. He'd probably never figure out what it was.  
  
"Are you mad at me Kurama?" Kyora asked in a small voice.  
  
Kurama sighed and replied, "Mad, no. A little disappointed, yes."  
  
Kyora's eye trailed back down to the ground and she said in almost a whisper, "Sorry."  
  
Then suddenly her head shot up as she said in defense, "But he did start it!"  
  
Kwabara let out a "Heh." And Hiei smirked a little at the girl.  
  
Kurama sighed again and then said as he guided Kyora to the restroom, "Lets just get you cleaned up."  
  
"Soooo, your really not mad?" Kyora asked as she stared at her brother.  
  
"Kyora, if living with you over theses past years have taught me anything, it's that even when your not covered with mud, your still a mess."  
  
Kurama smiled at her as he added, "But you're my mess, and like it or not, I'm stuck with you for all eternity."  
  
"Awww, thanks Kurama!" Kyora said and hugged her big brother, then pulled back and she glared at him as said, "Wait a minute, what do ya mean I'm a mess?"  
  
Kurama chuckled and walked into the restroom, Kyora followed him as she yelled, "Hey! Answer me you big dork!"  
  
Kwabara laughed at them and even Hiei out a small chuckle.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Kyora, you really should not laugh. It's not funny." Kurama said in disapproval as Kyora laughed during Kuwabaras match Rinku.  
  
(Kyora had, luckily, brought some extra clothes in case the ones she was wearing got to tattered up or something, so she's no longer muddy)  
  
"I know I shouldn't, but come on Kurama, you gotta admit, it is kinda funny that he's using yo-yos! I mean it's like, beware the evil yo-yo's!" Kyora laughed.  
  
(Look at the title of the chapter, see? Samething. I know, lame pun. -_-)  
  
"Yes, but those 'evil yo-yo's are very dangerous and are hurting him, now tell me, is that funny?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No, that's not funny, and yes, I know that the yo-yo's are dangerous, but come on Kurama! Lighten up! I'm sure Kuwabara will win, and if he doesn't, he'll live. He may be a bit embarrassed, but he'll live." Kyora said and continued watching the fight.  
  
Kurama sighed and turned his attention back to the match as well.  
  
Kuwbara was lifted high into the air by Rinku's yo-yo's, Kurama could hear his sister take a quick breath as she grabbed his arm. He looked at her, her eyes glued to the match, wide with worry for her teammate. He could tell that she wasn't breathing.  
  
Kurama looked back at the fight and could only watch as Kuwabara's life was held by a thread in mid air.  
  
Rinku released Kuwabara, allowing him to fall from the sky to die. However, he's plan did not go the way he had hoped. With his brain panicked, Kuwabara's insects took over and he released his spirit sword to reflect the fall and save his life.  
  
Kyora let out a sigh of relief and let go of Kurama's arm. Kurama looked at his sister again as she continued watching the match in a much more relaxed way.  
  
"What would you have done if he hadn't gotten out his spirit sword?" Kurama found himself asking.  
  
Kyora frowned but never let her eyes leave the ring and replied, "I would have gone in there and saved him of course."  
  
"We would have been disqualified then. You would have never even had a chance to fight in the dark tournament." Kurama pointed out. He knew that Kyora was telling the truth though, because right before Kuwabara has relished his sword, he had seen her take a small step forward.  
  
"I don't care. I'd give up fighting forever if it meant keeping the ones I love safe." Kyora said, you could tell she meant it to, just by the sound of her voice.  
  
Kurama smiled and nodded at her. She really did have a pure heart, and that was one of the things he admired most about her. It was just amazing how this young girl, who used to be a cold, blood thirsty fox demon, could have such a sweet soul.  
  
Rinku launched his yo-yos again, but Kuwabara counters with his spirit sword. Both of the fighters got hit and were knocked out of the ring, the announcer began to count to ten.  
  
They both got up but then Rinku jumped in the ring and tied Kuwabara up with his yo-yo's and Kuwabara ended up losing by a ten count.  
  
Kyora glared at the cheering crowd and then saw someone that she hadn't really expected to see.  
  
"Hey Kurama, look, its Boton! But who are those other girls that she's with? Do you know them Kurama?" Kyora asked as she pointed out the 4 girls in the crowd.  
  
Kurama looked up into the stands and nodded, "Yes, I know them. The one with short brown hair is Keiko, she's Yusuke's 'friend'. The one with long brown hair is Kuwabara's older sister, Shizuru, and the one with light blue hair is Yukina."  
  
Kurama took a quick glance at Hiei before putting his hand by his mouth and whispering to his sister, "Yukina is Hiei's twin sister, but don't tell her or Kuwabara, they don't know yet."  
  
"Oooh." Kyora nodded and whispered back, "How come they don't know? Does Hiei even know?"  
  
"Yes, Hiei knows. They were separated at birth and you know what a bad past he's had, so now he thinks that Yukina will only be ashamed to have him for a brother. Not to mention that he promised someone that he'd never tell her."  
  
"Ooooh." Kyora glanced from Hiei to Yukina back again a few times than said, "Ya know, I never really pictured Hiei being a brother."  
  
Kurama grinned and said, "Well nobody pictured me as a brother ether but I am."  
  
Kyora grinned back and said, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Hiei snapped at them as he glared at Kurama. He had long ago found that the girls had shown up and if that fox boy had told Kyora that Yukina and him were related, he was going to kill him.  
  
Kyora pulled on Kurama so that they were close to the ground and had their backs turned to Hiei and whispered, "Let me take care of this, ok Kurama?"  
  
"Why? I know Hiei better than you." Kurama said.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm a much better liar than you so let me do all the talking and you just stand there and nod your head, k?" Kyora said and didn't even wait for Kurama to answer turning back around so that she was now facing him again.  
  
"Oh, It was nothing Hiei. I just saw this guy up in the stands and thought he was kinda cute so I asked Kurama if he knew him and turns out he did, it's to bad he already has a girlfriend though." Kyora said so smooth and calmly that you would have never guessed that it was all just one big lie.  
  
Hiei glared at her for a minute then turned his head away with a "Hn.".  
  
Kyora gave a small sigh of relief, turned to face Kurama and smiled as she said, "See? I told you I was a good liar."  
  
Kurama gave his sister a small smile and said, "Yes you are Kyora. Yes you are."  
  
"Hello everyone! Boton here at your service!" Boton said happily as she walked over to her team.  
  
"Hey Boton! What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't gonna be able to come until probably our secant round." Kyora asked the cheery girl.  
  
"Well I was, but, um, the other girls kinda forced me to bring them here." Boton answered with a small sweat drop.  
  
Kyora laughed.  
  
"Ok Uramasy, it's time to pick who will be your next fighter." The announcer informed them.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Me! Me! I wanna fight next!" Kyora jumped up and down with excitement.  
  
Kurama looked at who the Rokoyukai Team had chosen to fight. It was a male demon that looked like kind of like a bat. NOT really the kind of demon Kurama wanted his little sister to fight in her first round.  
  
"Actually Kyora, I think I will fight this round." Kurama said to his sibling.  
  
Kyora opened her mouth to protest but Kurama spoke first.  
  
"Please don't argue Kyora."  
  
Kyora sighed and said, "Fine. He doesn't seem that strong anyway."  
  
Kurama smiled and said, "Thank you Kyora."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Kyora said as she sat down on the ground and pouted.  
  
Kurama stepped into the ring with his opponent named Roto.  
  
The fight began.  
  
Roto formed a blade by his fist and tried to strike Kurama, but he swiftly avoided the attack. He tried again, but it was useless, for he is much to slow compared to Kurama.  
  
While this was happening, Kyora was jumping up and down cheering for her brother.  
  
"Give it up Roto! There's no way you're gonna beat MY big brother! Go Kurama! Show em what you got!" Kyora shouted words of encouragement.  
  
Kurama was slightly embarrassed by Kyora's little cheers for him, but at the same time it felt good to have her rooting for him.  
  
Suddenly, Roto stopped his attacks and just stood there looking at Kurama with a smirk.  
  
'What is he up to?' Kurama mind questioned.  
  
"My, my, I must say it's been quite fun fighting you Kurama..." The demon said, then his smirk turned wickedly as he added, "Or should I say Shuuichi?"  
  
Kurama let loose a small gasp. 'How did he know that I am Shuuichi?'  
  
Roto snickered.  
  
"Oh I know all about you Shuuichi. I know that you were once a feared thief, and now you're just a weakly human with a weakly human sister and mother. It's sad really, for soon you may not even have a mother." The demon smirked with glee.  
  
"Take that back you jerk!" Kyora yelled from the sidelines.  
  
Roto ignored her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama demanded.  
  
Roto didn't answer right away but took out a trigger and started to toss it up and down.  
  
"Poor, poor Shiori." He began with fake sympathy, talking about Kurama's mother, "I hold in my hand the end of her life, for if this trigger is pulled...one of my little demon friends will make her into a tasty treat in an instant."  
  
Roto caught the trigger in mid air and once again smirked at the fox demon, "Of course...it's really your choice Kurama. Don't fight me, or...loose your mom."  
  
Kurama clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he let out an angry growl, his eye's glared bloody murder at Roto.  
  
"WHAT!? You basterd! How dare you threaten my mom! She has nothing to do with this! If you even THINK of hurting her in anyway I'm gonna kill you! Slowly and painfully!" Kyora yelled at the top of her lungs as Kuwabara held her back, trying to calm her down.  
  
(Keyword in there: *Trying*)  
  
Hiei twitched with annoyance. That girl was going to make him deaf one day, he just knew it.  
  
Roto laughed at Kyora, not knowing who she really was, and said, "So what's it going to be? I'm sure my friend would love to have that little sister of yours as dessert."  
  
Kurama's narrowed his deadly glare, slowly dropped his first and just stood there, both hands to his side, helpless.  
  
"Heh, I knew it. It's human's emotions that make them so weak." The demon said in disgust.  
  
Roto began to beat on the fox demon, smirking with glee the whole time.  
  
Kurama never once hit back.  
  
"Kurama! Stop hitting him you cheater! I'm gonna kill you! Let go of me you guys! I'm gonna kill him! I swear it!" Kyora yelled in anger as both Kuwabara AND Boton tried desperately to hold her back.  
  
"Kyora! Please! You mustn't interfere! If you do we'll be disqualified! I'm sure Kurama has a plan to beat him or something!" Boton said to the girl in hopes of calming her down a bit.  
  
"Ah! I can't hold on to her much longer! Hey shorty, how about a little help here!?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Hiei looked at the young red headed girl, who was about to break from Boton's and Kuwabara's grasp at any moment now.  
  
Hiei, seeing as there was no other way to stop her, calmly walked over to Kyora, raised his hand and brought it down hard on her neck, causing Kyora to fall unconscious in Kuwabara's arms.  
  
"Ahhh! Hiei, you killed her!" Kuwabara started freaking out.  
  
"Hn. She's not dead you moron, just unconscious."  
  
"Oh...when do you think she'll wake up?" Kuwabara said as he laid Kyora on the ground.  
  
"I didn't hit her that hard, she'll probably be awake in time for the last round." Hiei said turned his attention back to the fight.  
  
"Are you sure in was really necessary though?" Boton asked.  
  
Hiei replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Listen, I've known Kurama and Kyora longer than you two have, I know for a fact that Kyora wouldn't just stand by and watch while her brother was being beaten unfairly. It doesn't matter what anyone says, she will go in and help him. Even if it means being disqualified."  
  
"Oh..." Boton looked down at the fox girl and nodded, "Yes, I guess your right."  
  
Roto continued to beat Kurama to a bloody pulp, until he felt something touch his face. It was a small stone that Kurama had thrown.  
  
"Ha! You think a little pebble will hurt me? You must be even more of a fool then I thought!" Roto laughed and punched Kurama in the face a few more times.  
  
But something about the way Kurama was staring at him intimidated the demon.  
  
"I guess I'll just finish you off now." Roto raised his blade to kill Kurama.  
  
"No wait, let me fight instead." Kurama says.  
  
"Oh? So you want to fight now, do you?" Roto lowered his blade.  
  
"Yes." Kurama nodded.  
  
"Well then, say good bye to your dear mother!" Roto said and without hesitation, started to push the button.  
  
But suddenly, he froze. Roto tried to move, but couldn't. He was paralyzed.  
  
"Wha-what's wrong with me!? Why cant't I move!?"' Roto began to panic.  
  
"Simple," Kurama said and grabbed the trigger from Roto's hand, "I have planted a seed inside your body and it has now started to take affect. It will soon be the end of you."  
  
Rotos eye's widdened, 'The pebble! It was just a distraction!'  
  
His face paled as he saw Kurama walk away from him.  
  
"Wait! Please don't let me die! You believe in mercy, don't you!?" Roto pleaded for his life.  
  
Kurama stopped and turned to face the demon, and said calmly and simply, "No." Then walked away.  
  
"Noooooo!" Roto screamed as the seed began to take over his body.  
  
Now, where Roto had once been, stood some lovely flowers.  
  
"Fascinating, that something so beautiful would submerge from such an ugly creature." Kurama said as he looked at the flowers then turned away again and joined the rest of his teammates.  
  
"You needn't worry about your Mother Kurama. That demon disappeared as soon as Roto was destroyed." Hiei informed him.  
  
Kurama smiled and nod as he answered, "I'm glad."  
  
"Oh." Kurama said when he noticed Kyora then chuckled, "I suppose Kyora became to much for you?"  
  
Boton and Kuwabara put their hands behind their head as they gave a nervous laugh and sweat dropped as they said, "Well, sort of."  
  
Kurama smiled and said said with a small laugh, "It's all right. I have a hard time controlling her too at times."  
  
"Your not angry?" Boton blinked in surprise.  
  
"No, believe me, this is not the first time Hiei has had to knock Kyora out unconscious."  
  
"Huh? Wha...?" Kyora said as she started to wake up.  
  
"Kurama! Is mom ok? Are you ok? Where's that jerk Roto? What happened? Wow, I ask a lot of questions, don't I?" Kyora asked.  
  
Kurama Laughed and answered, "Yes you do, but that's ok because that is how you learn. Yes, mother is all right and I'm all right, although I can not say the same for Roto."  
  
Kyora nodded, then she remembered what had happened before she was knocked out, ran over to Hiei and bopped him upside the head.  
  
"You jerk! Why do you always knock me out huh!?" She yelled right into Hiei's ear.  
  
Hiei grabbed ears in pain and yelled back, "Stop shrieking you baka child!"  
  
"Take that back! I'm not a baka and I'm not I child! I'm a young women!" Kyora shouted.  
  
"Yeah right." Hiei scoffed.  
  
"Grrrrr, that's it!" Kyora yelled and started to chase Hiei around as they shouted insults back and forth to each other.  
  
Everyone, in turn, simply sweat dropped at them.  
  
"I suppose something's will never change." Kurama chuckled.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Serenity: There ya go! ^^ Another chapter done! And I am once again proud to say that I made this one longer then the last! ^_^  
  
Yusuke: *opens his mouth to say something*  
  
Serenity: Shut up! I know it was only by one page! Don't rub it in! =O  
  
Yusuke: *Closes mouth*  
  
Serenity: Anyhow, I have some great news for you guys! Some of you might all ready know this, but their airing Yu Yu Hakusho on Saturdays at 12:30 a.m. on cartoon net work! (I know the times really early, that sucks, but at least we can watch it now, right?)  
  
Yusuke: Hey, how come we got moved!?  
  
Serenity: *Shrugs* Beats me. My guess is that your show just didn't get enough readings so they had to replace you with a new show. But maybe, just maybe, if your show get enough readings now, they'll put it back on at a better time! You never know.  
  
Yusuke: *Sighs* Yeah, maybe...  
  
Serenity: Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Please review and tell me what ya think, ok? Bye bye! ^.^  
-  
~*~Serenity~*~ 


	6. The REAL 5th chapter

Serenity: Hey everyone! I'm back! ^^  
  
Once again, I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the long update. I got caught up in this r.p.g thing I joined. But now I'm here so you have nothing to fear! ^___^  
  
Yusuke: Well, that was corny.  
  
Serenity: Shut up! . Did everyone hear how they changed the time for Yu Yu Hakusho? It's now at 11:30, instead of 12! Sorry to anyone who stayed up till then only to get another anime. ^^;  
  
Serenity: Thanks everyone soooo much for the reviews! One more and I'll have 30! Yay! ^_______^  
  
Here are you guy's replies:  
  
To Trueyamigirlfriend: Thank you!!! ^^ I know my update took a long time and I'm very sorry to you and the rest of my lovely reviewers, but I will update now so think of this as a late Christmas (Or any other holiday you might celebrate) present to all of you!!! ^___^  
  
To Lovley Lei & Jynx: Hehe thank you so much!!! I loved your review!!! After I read it I couldn't stop smiling!!! ^_____^ I'm very honored that you like my fic so much Lei, and you to Jynx. I'm sorry about your computer, but perhaps by now it's fixed! ^^ lol You actually did that Lei? I love your reviews, I'll look forward to them when I get this chapter out. ^__^  
  
To Katinstyle2: *Laughs* Yes, you will have to wait Kat! ^^ Thanks for the review, I haven't gotten a chance to read many fics lately and that includes yours but I'm gonna get on it over Christmas break, k? ^_~  
  
To Kaze The Wind Sprit: Thank you, I'll try! ^^  
  
Serenity: Ok then, now that the replies are done, what do you say we start the story? ^^  
  
Yusuke: About time.  
  
Serenity: For once, I agree with you Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: You do? O.o  
  
Serenity: Yep. It's been way to long. So here ya go all my wonderful reviewers, the 5th chapter of "The most beautiful white rose"! Enjoy!!! ^_____^  
  
Oh, by the way, I'm starting this chapter at the end of Hiei's fight so we can go into Kyora's cause this is taking way to long. And Kyora's fighter is made up, ok? Ok. Let's start the story all ready!!! ^_____^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, all me owns is Kyora, Yosho, and the story idea. Ok, now get off my back!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Hiei stepped out of the ring, his right arm burned but his opponent defeated. He had fought Zeru and won by killing him with his darkness flame.  
  
Kyora stared at Hiei in shock for a minute, then exclaimed, "Wow! Hiei, that was so cool! You have GOT to teach me how to do that!"  
  
Hiei only scoffed and replied, "First of all, you must be a fire demon to produce the darkness flame attack, and second of all, what makes you think I would waste my time teaching you?"  
  
"Hey!" Kyora argued, "I could do it if I wanted to!"  
  
"Hn, yeah right."  
  
"Grrrr why you!" Kyora prepared to jump on him, but was held back by Kurama.  
  
"Kyora, calm down! And Hiei please stop pestering Kyora, I don't think I can take much more of you guys fights."  
  
"Oh all right Kurama." Kyora said and turned her back to Hiei.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama sighed and shook his head. This was gonna be a loooooooong tournament, that was for sure.  
  
"The Rokoyukai Team has chosen Yosho as their next fighter! Team Uramasy please pick yours so we can begin the match!" The announcer said.  
  
"Oooooh, me me! I'm fighting this one!" Kyora jumped up and down with excitement.  
  
Kurama opened his mouth to protest but Kyora cut him off, "And don't even THINK about trying to talk me out of this Kurama, you got your fight now I get mine."  
  
Kurama closed his mouth, knowing that his sister was right, and looked over her opponent. Yosho had short sliver hair and yellow narrow demon eyes.  
  
'He looks sly.....I don't trust him. Oh Kyora, I do hope you know what you're getting yourself into.' Kurama thought to himself as he watched Kyora stepped into the ring with worried eyes. He gulped and prepared himself for whatever he was about to see, for if Kyora was near death here, he couldn't do a thing about it.  
  
Kyora grinned at her fighter and said, "You ready?"  
  
Yosho in returned smirked and said, "Yes, and I do hope you are ready to. Ready to die that is." He laughed.  
  
Kyora frowned, then got into a fighting stance and said with a smirk back, "Well we'll just see about that, won't we?"  
  
"Ready, and, fight!" The announcer let her hand down, letting the fighters know they could start.  
  
Kyora ran to Yosho with a battle cry and prepared to punch him, but he grabbed her fist in mid-hit and kicked her hard in the stomach. Kyora froze for one second in pain as she sank to the ground, but then shook it off and got up grinning as she side-kicked Yosho to the other side of the ring.  
  
Yosho got back to his feet and glared at Kyora.  
  
"How dare you touch me you little twit! Now you shall pay." Yosho's eyes glowed red as a ball of energy formed in his hand, and let it lose on Kyora.  
  
The demon girl fell back as the blast hit her, Yosho punched her repeatedly in the stomach while she was down on her back. Kyora began to cough up blood as she was hit.  
  
Kurama grimed and closed his eyes. He couldn't stand the sight of this. He just wanted to go in there and save Kyora from any pain at all. But he couldn't, he had to let her fight her own battles. Kurama re-opened his eyes and watched as his sister was fought, each hit feeling like a beating on his heart.  
  
Yosho paused for one spilt second and Kyora took that moment to kick him away. Getting up she wasted no time, before Yosho could even touch the ground again Kyora kicked him to the side, making him hit the wall with a hard force.  
  
Kyora took a deep breath then smiled to herself, blood trickled down her chin.  
  
"That was fun." She said cheerfully, "What are we gonna do next?"  
  
Yosho got up and grinned wickedly at the young girl, "Oh, we're going to have fun all right. Lots and lots of fun."  
  
The demon grabbed Kyora's head and banged it against his knee hard enough to split it in half. She held her head in pain but then glared at Yosho and began punching and kicking at the speed of light. Yosho was hit 5 times before grabbing Kyora's leg in the mid-kick and throwing her across the ring hard.  
  
Blood spilled as Kyora hit the ground, she lay there panting.  
  
"Whoa! It didn't take much time for this fight to heat up folks!" The announcer said to the excited crowd.  
  
Yosho unshed his sword and calmly walked over to the panting demon, with one smooth move he stabbed her in the stomach, then pulled it out fast. Kyora coughed up blood agian.  
  
"Ow! That had to hurt!"  
  
But the young demon girl paid no mind to the announcer or the cheering crowd. She stumbled up, holding her bleeding stomach with one hand, and grinned.  
  
"Oh, and the girl's still go'n for it to!" Exclaimed the announcer.  
  
Yosho smirked at her and smacked her back down to the ground.  
  
"Why don't you just stay down? If you beg I just might spare you." He sneered.  
  
Kyora pushed herself back up with her arms as she said, "Yeah right.....I'll never stay down.....and I'll never beg to the likes of you!"  
  
She took out a vine whip similar to Kurama's, her eyes flickered red.  
  
"This girl is amazing folks! She's been hit and stabbed but she refuses to stay down!"  
  
"Why doesn't Kyora stop? She's going to get killed if she keeps this up!" Boton said as she watched her fight.  
  
"It doesn't matter....." Kurama stared at his sister fighting once again, now using her whip, "Kyora doesn't give up.....she refuses to walk away from a challenge, she will continue fighting until her last drop of blood falls."  
  
Boton and Kuwabara looked at Kurama, his eyes so sad.  
  
"I know this must be torture for you to watch Kurama....." Boton sympathized.  
  
"Yes, it is....." Kurama's said, his voice sounding sorrowful.  
  
"Man, they-they should make it against the rules to do that! I mean it's one thing to punch a someone, but to stab them!? I mean come on! That's not fair!" Kuwabara stated.  
  
"It's plenty fair you bafoon. In case you didn't know this, it's a win or die tournament. You're supposed to kill your opponent before they can kill you." Hiei said.  
  
"You didn't have many friends growing up did you?" Kuwabara stared at the fire demon, who in return just raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Enough." Kurama said sharply.  
  
"Ok....."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Boton shook her head at the two then turned her attention back to the fight as Kurama was.  
  
"I do hope she gets out of this all right....." Boton said in worried voice.  
  
Kurama was silent.  
  
Yosho had snapped Kyora's whip apart and she now was dogging his attacks as she tried to find a way to defeat him. Her arm and legs were bleeding. Kyora jumped out of the way of another attack.  
  
'I can't just keep running forever! I have to find some way to beat this guy! Oooooh come on Kyora, think! Think!' An idea came to her.  
  
Kyora headed straight for Yosho, he hit her and she flew to the ground, but not before grabbing his sword that he had foolishly left on unguarded.  
  
Stabbing up Kyora got him right in the stomach, it went all the way through him. Yosho's eyes went white and he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Kyora pulled the sword back out of him, it was now covered in purple blood.  
  
(He's a demon so...yeah...)  
  
She crunched her face up in disgust, "Ewww.....gross....."  
  
The announcer counted to ten and declared Kyora the winner.  
  
Kyora stared at the knocked out Yosho, ".....I won?" She grinned widely and jumped in the air out of excitement, "Yeah! I did it! I won! I won!"  
  
Kyora stepped out of the ring and hugged her brother, "Kurama! I did it! I won the first round!" She laughed.  
  
The others, except Hiei, laughed along with her.  
  
"Yes you did Kyora." Kurama said as he gave his sister an extra squeeze completely filled with relief that she was all right.  
  
"Hn, calm down little girl, you barely had made it out of there alive and he was the weakest one you'll be facing here."  
  
Kyora glared at Hiei, "Grrrrrr how many times do I have to tell you!? Stop calling me a little girl!!!!! I'm a young women!!!!!"  
  
"Pfft, young women. That's a good one." Hiei scoffed.  
  
"Why you!!!!" Kyora jumped for him but was held back by Kuwabara and Boton, Kurama just sweat dropped.  
  
"Kyora! Please! Save your energy for the tournament!" Boton pleaded.  
  
The 14-year-old began to calm down, "Ok, ok, fine....." She grinned, "And anyways, it doesn't matter if the next person I fight is stronger, I'll bat em' no matter what! Right guys?" Kyora looked to the others.  
  
"Uhhh Yeah, sure." They said with a sweat drop.  
  
Kyora smiled and jumped into the air, punching her fist as she shouted, "YEAH!!!!!" She landed on the ground and laughed.  
  
******************************************  
  
Serenity: Hey guys, I am sooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooo sorry that this took so long to get out and was short. I'm horrible I know.....and if you wanna chew my head off about it go right ahead I deserve it.....;.;  
  
Yusuke: Yeah you do.....  
  
Serenity: .  
  
Yusuke: ^^  
  
Serenity: You're mean Yusuke.....-_-  
  
Yusuke: No I'm not I'm the nicest guy in the world! =P  
  
Serenity: Yeah right.....anyways, once again I'm sorry guys....the chapter probably wasn't probably even good....please if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me do so.....please review! C ya! ^.^  
-  
*~*Serenity*~* 


	7. ATTENTION! There was a mix up! Please re...

Serenity: Hey guys, the 5th chapter didn't download right as I just noticed. I've fixed it though so please go back and read/review it! Thanks! ^_~  
-  
*~*Serenity*~* 


	8. IM SORRY

Serenity: Hey guys! I'msoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever!!!!! So many things have been happening, I've just been to depressed to write. I am in the middle of the next chapter though, and this story will be continued!! It just may take awhile. Thank you so much to anyone who still reads this!!! You're the most wonderful reviewers ever, and I've taken you for granted, and for that I offer my sincerest apologies. I only hope you can find it in your hearts to try and stick with me just a little bit longer.

Yusuke: Che, why should they? They can find a better fanfic with an author that actually UPDATE.

Serenity: ......**Shoulders slump sadly, her head bowed down in shame she starts to walk away**

Yusuke: Hey...where do ya think you're goin!? o.o

Serenity: You're right, they can find something better then me..........they might as well leave all together, I might as well cancel the fic.....

Yusuke: Wha-what!? Hey, I was only givin ya a hard time! Don't take it that far!

Keiko: Look what you did Yusuke!!! >

Botan: Now she won't continue the story at all!!! >.

Yusuke: What? But I-I didn't mean to-I...

Keiko and Botan:** Glare at him evily, fire surrounding both. Keiko raises her hand, and Botan raises her Bokken, both begin to go after Yusuke hitting him**

Yusuke: **Runs away** Ahh!! Come on, leave me alone!! I didn't mean to make the girl sad!!!!

Serenity: **Grins wildly** Haha! You think you could get rid of me THAT easily Yusuke? No way!! Though I must say, this is quite enjoyable

Everyone but Serenity, Yusuke, Botan or Keiko: **Sweat drops and laughs nervously**

Botan and Keiko: **Still chasing after Yusuke**

Yusuke: **Still running**

Serenity: well then, as I said before, I am so sorry for so many delays, but I promise to have a new and improved chapter as soon as possible!!!! And no, I'll try to make sure that isn't a month. ;;;; THANK YOU SO MUCH MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU, I SWEAR!!!!

Yusuke: **Continuing to run** I hate you Serenit-ahhhhhhhh!!!

Serenity: **Content sigh** Ah, music to my ears (Notes:: My usual action symbol won't appear, so all the actions are in bold.)


	9. The Long Awaited Chapter!

Serenity: **Doges all the rotten vegetables and other objects** Ack! Don't hurt me! o.o **Hides** Hi everyone…I'm so so so so so so soooooo sorry, please don't hate me. x.x Wait, no, do hate me, I deserve it. I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm sorry about that. But now, eveythings cool, so Chapters should come along much faster! 

Yusuke: Yeah, sure they will -.-

Serenity: They will! X.x And you should know, this chapter is dedicated to YYHfan4lyf for reminding me that there are people reading this who want to know the story, so it's my job to give it to them! Aw heck, all you guys have been angels to me. This Chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE! Now then, to reply to my reviewers whom I am unworthy to.

* * *

To Trueyamigirlfriend: Thank you, I was worried I'd do terrible in the fighting scene. x.xYeah, looking back I should have added a few more things to make it more realistic but you learn from these kinds of things, right? 

To Lovely Lei: Thank you so much Lei, you have no idea how great your reviews make me feel! Yeah, I like those kind of stories too, but I'll warn you that I also like to do the unexpected, meaning my stories don't always end happily ever after. I don't really know if this one will or not, we'll have to wait and see, eh?

To Aisha: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story. I am soooooo sorry that I'm so lazy and don't update quick enough, I'm not even going to ask for forgiveness because I don't deserve it!

To Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu: Wow, so many people like my fic I'm really amazed…hehe thank you Kay San, I'll try my best to keep it up.

To Curingangel: You're a few chapters back, but yes Kyora is going to fall in love.

To YYHfan4lyf: Thank you again sooo much for reminding me about this story! I didn't forget it exactly, but I really just couldn't bring myself to write anything. x.x You helped me though, so thanks!

To XxXRoseVixenXxX: Hehe I'm glad I could satisfy your fanfiction needs! There's been a errr...LONG delay, but as said before, Chapters should come alone more often now.

To EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon: I shall reveal nothing. You'll just have to wait and see!

To Natalya: Lol thanks for telling me x.x I always have so many spelling errors..but it's hard to remember all the Japanese Words! lol oh well, maybe I'll get the hand of it one day! ;

To yuyulover: o.o! No burny! Hides Yusuke: Well, what do you expect? You neevr update. Serenity: But if you burn me, I will die, and not be able to update eevr again! ;  
Yusuke:...burn her burn her burn her! Serenity: SHUT UP! Hits him over the head with Botans Bokken of Doom  
Yusuke: Xx

To WhiteRose-Kurama: Lol well, Kurama IS a big brother know. His emotiones are bound to get in the way of his usual calm state. And sure! Anyone is allowed to use Kyora in a fanfic, I'm honored if you do! BUT, you have to **ask** me first, and please give me credit for my character. That's all I ask Lol Thank you! I'm going to try to follow the anime episodesas best as I can, but new stuff will be thrown in there too.

* * *

Serenity: That's all of them, again, you are soooo great guys. I'm forced to write this Chapter on Notepad instead of Word, so I can't tell how long it really is. I hope it's good enough for you guys! 

**Important:** After the first part of this chapter, it skips ahead again to save time. Team Uramasy all ready defeated team Rokoyukai, they're on their third team now in fighting but haven't reached the thing with Genkai yet. Kyora is also fighting again in this chapter….you'll see why! Oh, and sorry if the humor is a little…stupid. X.x I wrote the first part of this while still in my depression, and am to lazy to re-write it. x.x

Serenity: Now then, without further ado, for my fabulous reviewers, the 6th chapter of "The most beautiful white rose"!

Disclaimer: No, no, and again, no, I don't not own YYH. All I own is Kyora, the team fighters and Kai. Also the story idea to. So back off lawyers I'm poor anyway so ya can't get nothin' outta me! D

* * *

Kyora stood, half her body hidden behind a tree, heart wrenched from her chest as she watched a once proud fire demon on his knees, screaming of pain and agony. It was the day of their fight with Team Rokoyukai, and everyone had come to the hotel to celebrate a first victory…everyone but Hiei. Annoyed at this, a certain red headed female kistune decided to go searching for him, and force him to party with them. He was part of the team for crying out loud! He couldn't just be grumpy the whole time they worked together, pfft, as if Kyora would let that happen! But the anger and determination to make Hiei do as she wanted vanished as soon as she saw his defenseless form, hunched over the scorched arm that he had used to kill Zeru. Kyora's chest heaved, the feeling of sympathy and hurt for her old friend, her teammate, weighing her down. Hiei's suffering screams pierced her, burning themselves in her memory. Turning so that her back now lay flat against the trunk of the tree, away from Hiei, Kyora closed her eyes tightly, biting her bottom lip as she tried hard to block him out. 

"Come on…come on Hiei, stop screamin…please…" Tears began to form in her shut eyes, only a few finding their way down her cheeks, her voice barely a whisper "..please…I can't stand the sound…"

The kitsunes pleas went unheard, as the demons howls continued.

Kyora clenched her fist tightly, "Damn it Hiei…" A few more tears fell as her teeth gritted together, frustrated and frightened. She couldn't take this, this pain…not from Hiei, he never broke down, he never…

"Kyora."

She opened her eyes, to see her brother only a few feet away from her, looking sternly from her to Hiei. He shook his head at her sadly, "Let him be Kyora…Hiei needs to release his pain, by himself…now come."

For once, Kyora didn't bother fighting back. She nodded, and let Kurama wrap an arm around her shoulder, guiding her back to the hotel until the cries of the fire demon faded out of ear shot, yet continued to screech within her mind.

* * *

**Time Passes…**

"WAKE UP!" Yusuke's yelling could be heard all through the hotel room as he tried unsuccessfully to wake the red headed girl up from her slumber.

"Darn it Kyora, we have to leave for our next fight soon and we can't go unless you get your lazy butt up! Now wake up all ready!"

Kyora's response to Yusuke's shouting, was to roll over with the covers still tucked snug around her body and sleep on as if there wasn't a sound.

"Hey! Urameshi! Would you shut up? I can hear you from outside the hotel room!" The orange-headed male said over Yusukes shouts as he walked into the room.

"Well it's not my fault! Kyora won't wake up so we can get ready to leave for the next match!" He defended himself.

"Well hey, let me try." Kuwabara went over to the side of the bed that Kyora was facing and crouched down so he was eye level with the sleeping wonder.

Taking a deep breath his mouth widened hugely as he yelled. "HEY KYORA I THINK YOU'RE REALLY WEIRD"  
The demon girl suddenly jumped up from her bed, grabbed Kuwabara's shirt collar and threw him across the room, her eyes closed the entire time. She then flopped right back down on the bed, breathing lightly as she slept on.

Yusuke blinked, "Wow, I didn't know Kyora did things in her sleep…"

"…owwwww…." Was the only thing that Kuwabara could say while he sat up against the wall once again swirly eyed.

"What is going on in here?" The once legendary fox thief asked as he entered the room after hearing all the commotion.

"Kyora's beating Kuwabara's butt in her sleep." Yusuke responded as if it were nothing at all.

Kurama blinked repeatedly, obviously perplexed at his words. Looking towards Kurabara and the sleeping Kyora, he sweat dropped and shook his head, "I see…and why was Kuwabara in Kyora's room?"

"He was trying to help me wake Kyora up."

"Ah…would you like me to wake her up for you then?"

"Che, you can try. We've tried yellin and everything, she won't wake up."

"Well, we'll see…"

Kurama walked over to Kyora's side of the bed, bent down next to her and softly said to his slumbering sibling, "Kyora, time to wake up."

No response. He frowned slightly, then attempted it again with another approach, "Kyora, breakfast is ready, I made pancakes."

Immediately the young girl jolted out of bed, running out of the room to the kitchen leaving the guys in the dust as she shouted joyfully, "YAY! PANCAKES!"

Kurama, unlike Yusuke, didn't look the least bit surprised as he smiled and said, "There you go Yusuke, she's up now."

"I yell my head off, and she wakes up at the word 'pancakes'!" Yusuke looked out the bedroom door annoyed, then turned to Kuwabara and laughed, "Eh, oh well, it was worth it to see her throw Kuwabara here across the room."

The crimson haired boy chuckled then looked up at the sound of someone, who he identified as Kyora, shouting from the next room, "Heeey! Kurama, there aren't any pancakes here you liar!"

"Sorry Kyora, but it was the only way I saw to wake you up!" He called back to her.

She came into the room and put both hands on her hips as she huffed at them, "Well why didn't ya let me sleep? I was havin a really good dream ya know!"

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, "What was your dream about?"

Kyora gave him her famous grin, full of happiness as well as her sneaky nature, and replied, "I dreamt I threw this guy into a lake who called me weird."

Yusuke snickered and Kurama simply smiled. Kuwabara got up and shouted, "That was no dream, you threw me!"

Kyora blinked and said, "Oh...were you the one who called me weird then?"

"Well….yeah…"

"Good, then you deserved it!" She nodded and ignored Kuwbara's anime fall, instead she turned to the two men before her, "So, when are we fighting again?"

"In ten minutes." The slick haired boy shrugged.

"Ten minutes?" Kurama repeated.

"Yeah, it starts in ten minutes."

"Well we still got time then." Kyora said shrugging also.

"….ummmm..you two do know that it takes an hour to get to the new stadium, don't you?" Kurama stared at them.

"IT WHAT?" They shouted in a union.

"Ok, ok, let's not get psycho over this." Kyora said trying to keep calm, "I know an easy way that we can buy some time."

"How?" Her brother raised another eyebrow to her.

Kyora didn't answer him, instead she walked over to the phone and called the stadium. When someone picked up, she began to fake cry and said as she pretended to sob, "Hello? Tournament office? This is team Uramashi. We'll be late for our fight today."

"What? Why?" The secretary replied.

"Well you see…" She took another pretend sob, "My flowers…died this morning."

"Flowers?"

"Yes, my flowers. They used to be so colorful and cheery, but then today…I noticed all the pedals fell out, and they were…were…dead!" Kyora pretended to cry more, "We're in the middle of their funeral right now."

"……this is a joke, right?"

Pretending to get angry, she began to shout into the phone, "Joke? JOKE? How dare you! These flowers are dead, and you call it a joke? You spineless, emotionless, heartless bastard! Have you no conscious?"

"W-what? No, I mean I yes, I mean there only flowers, they all die miss."o:p/o:p

At this, Kyora raised her voice more, "Oh, sure! Just cause their flowers means their NOTHING! Just because they don't do everything we do, and can't move, doesn't mean they don't have LIVES and FEELINGS too ya know! They still breath and reproduce with their seeds that we use to plant our gardens and fill our homes! Do you not care for another ones life? You just want to see every living thing on death trail, don't you? You just wish they were all dead!" She finished her burst with more sobbing.

"What? No no miss! I don't! Please stop crying, uh, it's-it's ok, Team Uramashi will be given extra time to get here, just stop crying all ready ok?"

Kyora's voice immediately changed to a happy and cheery one, "Oh, really? Thank you! Have a nice day!" Then with that, she hung up, Yusuke rolling around the floor with laughter and Kurama sweat dropping and shaking his head.

"How…in the world…am I related to you Kyora?" Kurama asked still shaking his head.

Kyora wrapped an arm around his shoulder and said nodding, "Bro, I think it's time you and mom had a little talk about the birds and the bee's."

This only made Yusuke laugh harder, he's face now beat red from it. Kurama raised another eyebrow at her and said calmly, "No thank you, I have had that talk. Have we had that talk?"

"Ummm…..Oh! Look at the time! We better get going, right Yusuke? I mean, we don't wanna be late!" She looked at him with pleading eyes to agree.

Yusuke snickered and said slyly, "Hey, if it means you and Kurama having that 'special talk', then you can take alllllll the time in the world."

Kyora narrowed her eyes then smirked evilly, ready for a comeback, "Why don't we have Yusuke talk with you too Kurama?"

The spirit detectives face paled, "Uhhh….you're right Kyora! Gotta be on time for that tournament! Let's go!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Are you quite done?" Kurama looked at them as he stood by the door with Kuwabara ready to leave.

"We're comin we're comin!" Kyora said as she grabbed Yusuke by the arm and left to the stadium with the rest of them.

* * *

"Botan, where's Yusuke and the others? Shouldn't they have been here by now?" A concerned Keiko asked the bubbly ferry girl. 

"I'm not sure Keiko, don't worry though, they must still have time because no default announcement has been made but they had better hurry up!" She replied, her eyes searching the arena for the six fighters.

"Isn't that them over there?" Yukina questioned softly as she pointed over to the far left entrance. Sure enough, there they were, with Kyora still dragging Yusuke to the ring before letting go.

An array of booing aroused from the rest of the crowed, as cups and balled up paper began to be thrown at the Uramasy Team. Yusuke's teeth gritted, restraining. However, his attempt to remain calm became useless as angry words spit out to the many demons.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Silence.

Kyora blinked, astonished. A wild grin ran across her face as she turned to Yusuke, "Whoa! That was awesome! You shut them up! Ya gotta teach me how to do that!"

The detective gave a satisfied smirk, "Yeah, well, it's kinda a 'born with it' thing. I don't think you could ever really do it."

Raising her eyesbrows sarcastically, she responded, "Kay….it wasn't THAT good…"

"OK! Now that Team Urameshi has arrived after the short delay, why don't get this fight started?" The announcer spoke enthusiastically, a roar exclaiming from the crowd in reaction.

"All right guys, the first one is ALL MINE!" Kyora's grin burst across her face as she balled her hands into fists, eyes glittering with antipation.

"Perhaps we should let Yusuke go first..." Kurama murmerd while he eyed their opponents causiously as they whispered amongest themselves.

"No way Kurama! Yusuke went first last time. It's my turn, like it or not!"

The corner of the fire youkai's eye twitched in irritation, "Let her go, or she will not stop whining about it." For that he received a glare from the young girl.

"Oh all right." Kurama sighed.

"Ummmm...well I guess if Team Urameshi is done, we should start the fight, right? Uhhh...right!" The new announcer shouted uncertainly,  
only to break out a sigh in her more experianced partner.

Shestepped forward, holding her microphone a short distance from her mouth, "Will both fighters please step into the ring!"

Kyora scrambled onto the raised area, waiting anciously for the chance to be challenged. On the oppisite side, a man who looked about 16, perhaps 17, nodded to his partner and stepped into the ring as well, brushing a hand through his chest-nut brown hair. His skin was an even tan, body firm, with a light scar over his left hazel eye. It began at the left middle of his forhead near his temple, going diagonally right ways until it cut off at his left eye, only to begin again under it until ending before reaching his nostrils. Only when his eyes were closed could you see the full scar. His features were roughly handsome, hardened from years of training. A charmer.

"All right! Team Urameshi had chosen Kyora for the first round, and Team Makamashu has chosen Kai to lead them to victory! The rules are the same. If you stay on the ground for 10 seconds, are knocked out of the arena, or knocked unconcious, you lose! And I don't think I have to mention what happens if you die, now do I folks?" Laughter and cheer followed the speaker, "Good to know! Round One begins...now!"

Kyora slid her right foot back, turning her body only slightly as she held her hands up in the usual fighting stance. Planting herself firmly,  
she jerked her head to move the crimson strands of hair out of her eyes, the grin still in place upon her features, "You're going down, Mr.Kai."

He stood still, hands comfortably consealed in his pockets, looking quite relaxed despite the battle. His lips curved into an irresistable smirk, voice coming out low and amused, "We'll see about that, Miss.Kyora."

The kitsune took haste, and striked her first move. Pushing herself up from the spot she had so heavily stood, within the blink of an eye she was in front of the young man, her right leg raised in an attemptive side-kick. Unfortunantly, it failed. His left hand grabbed hold of her threatening leg, and without an effor used it like a handle to swing Kyora in a half circle, letting go just in time to send her flying across the ring. Gasping a surprised cry, she slammed her hands and knee on the concrete floor, using them as brakes to stop her from sliding over the edge. She pounced back, leaping through the air with a fist ready for contact, only to be haulted by the males right palm, his fingers gripping around her cletched hand. Kais' right knee lifted, plunging into his opponites stomache, spit coughing up from her throat in responce. He let go of her fist and stepped back, letting her fall tp the ground on one knee, whipping the salivia from her chin as the fire in her eyes raged deeper. Kyora pushed herself upon her feet and charged at him again, looking as if about to attempt another kick. While he prepared to block, she snatched out her vine-whip, snapping it around his extending arm. In his surprise, he blinked, giving her the split second she needed to jerk the whip to the side, causing him to lose his balance and stumble, catching himself with his one free hand. She didn't waste anytime, but jumped down on his back, ramming her elbow into his spin. At this he fell flat against the pavment, letting out a cry of pain before grabbing hold of the vine with his untrapped hand, swinging it around so that Kyora was pulled along with it to the side, her body sliding as the whip unwrapped itself around Kais' arm.

"Whoa! Looks like this is a smake-down folks!"

"Geez! This guy doesn't stop!" Kuwabara watched as the fight continued on fastpaced.

"I know, so far hes' gotten Three Hits, and Kyoras' gotten Two. Who is this guy anyway?" Yusuke questioned.

Kurama's eyes intencily locked down on the fight, until they landed on the young mans face. So familure, and yet..."I don't know."

Kai pushed himself off the ground, hovering in the air as he looked down at Kyora. Her cheeks puffed out, face growing red with frusteration. "Hey! Get back down here!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, leaning back as if in an invisable chair, "What the matter? Can't fly?"

Kyora glared, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked the over way stubbornly, "Of course I can!"

"Well then why don't you come up here and join me?"

"Uhhh...me?" Panic raced through her veins, knowing very well that she was bluffing.

Kai only gave her a charming smile, his eyes once again dancing with entertainment, "Yes you. It's quite lonely up here..." His voice lowered ever so slightly.

The red head opened her mouth, then closed it again, only able to pronounce the sound, "Uhhhh..."

Placing his hands behind his head, he spoke calmly, "Or maybe you really can't fly?"

"I can too!" Kyora defended herself, "I just...like to fight on the ground better!"

Kai smirked, shrugging his shoulders carelessly, "Makes sence to me."

He began to lower himself, only to snatch her up at the last minute, throwing her up into the distant sky. Her outburst had no affected on him as he darted upwards, taking hold of her arm as she began to fall back to the floor below. He threw her again, only this time to the side, so far that her back hit hard against the wall holding up the audiances seats. Before she could even begin to slide down, he appeared in front of her again, pressing his body against hers, his hands gripping both of her arms so tightly the flesh began to redden. Kyoras' head slammed against the wall behind her, forcing her to let out another cry of pain before her head rolled to the side, body slumping, only able to produce a soft groan. Kai looked at her with pure satisfactory, releasing her left arm so as to use his right hand to take hold of her chin, gently raising her to meet his eye. He leaned down towards her ear, whispering, "You can't fly...so I'll be your wings." Kyoras' eyes were squinted, the force of the impact sending a massive ache through-out her intire body. She blinked at his words, not able to understand at first. He pulled away slightly, she opened her mouth to question him groggily, "Wha-"

And he kissed her.


	10. Invaded

Hmmm I wonder who will still read this?? I guess I'll just have to find out

Yuyulover: Lol well thank you for not threatening me. X.x I hope you enjoy the small update

Dark Rurouni Alchemist: I'm glad you enjoy it!

shadow-5-girl: Hope you enjoy

Ailias Kurai: Hehe oh trust me, things are going to get INTERESTING!

WhiteRose-Kurama: Indeed, Kyora's is a piece of work. What kind of work, well, we may never know lol Yes, Kai is my original character, but I'll reveal what exactly he is later on …when I figure out myself lol

fallentears666: lol well I'm just glad you liked the humor, glad to make you laugh

Lovely Lei: I was so touched by your words…I'm honored that you think I'm a skilled writer. Thank you.

Alexia: Enjoy the update

Natalya: eek! Dead? That would be no good x.x lol

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this story.

* * *

A woman's bare back is indeed a natural beauty, one that should be respected and cherished among men. Strange hands should not, in Kyora's option, be allowed to touch it, even through clothing. Yet his hands, odd and foreign to her, had made their way to the section of her lower back reserved for close lovers. When such personal space is invaded, one would be expected to defend themselves in some shape or form, whether it be in words or physical strength.

So why did she, a youthful women who had taken all the self-defense classes and heard female empowering speeches, suddenly feel meek and in need of rescue? Later, when she was safe in her room and protected by the presence of friends, her mind would nag and insult as to why she acted so pitiful in a dangerous situation. It would do this until she hid under the covers and cried, defeated and admitting that perhaps she wasn't, after all, such a strong girl.

For now though she remained still until her opponent had taken all he wanted and promptly let her fall to the ground. Her body whimpered against the solid earth, bruised and nervous and confused. The response seemed to please Kai, though his eyes scanned her for serious injury. Whether he was looking out of genuine concern was unknown to all but him for the moment.

He landed himself safely in the arena and waited expectantly. Demonic cheers told him he had done well in entertaining his audience despite the fact that it wasn't his goal to provide them with amusement.

"This is an incredibly turn of events folks!" The enthusiastic announcer proclaimed, "In all my years attending battle arenas, never have a seen someone attack with a kiss! But what's this!? No blood, no gore!? Well, as is the official rules, Kyora is disqualified and Kai remains the winner of round one!"

In the distance, Kuwabara's scratchy voice could be heard in disagreement. "That jerk! You can't just do that to a girl! He should be the one disqualified!"

Yusuke's shouting agreed with his teammate, though he chose more colorful words. "That jackass! Kurama!" His attention turned to his old companion, "Are you going to do something about this!?"

To the naked eye, one would say Kurama's face was stoic, lacking the appropriate emotion a brother would usually feel for his sibling. To those who were wiser, however, a deeper level of anger than most come to know was being nestled close to his chest and nurtured, growing with each second and churning to a blinded hate. This rage was wrapped tenderly and set aside for later use, for as all who are wise know, anger can be a useful weapon when used at the right time.

Dignified, he made his way over to his fallen sister, who looked up at him with fearful eyes as if he would soon reject her. Perhaps a bit too forcefully, he helped her to her feet and all but dragged her away, offering no words of comfort or advice for the time being. This was just as well, for in that instance Kyora's head was weighted with shame, taking the effort to only glance up at her now superior opponent. He smiled at her as though he cared, as though it wasn't his choice to shame her. He was a mere victim. A pawn.

This, with some convincing, she would believe.


End file.
